Various forms of combined free-standing stoves and fireplaces have been heretofore designed. Such previously known structures have provided only two functions, that of a stove and a fireplace. Examples of stove and fireplace structures including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 43,314, 3,213,846, 370,580, 3,809,051 and 3,880,139.